Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{20}{50} \times -37\% \times -\dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{20}{50} = -\dfrac{2}{5} $ $ -37\% = -\dfrac{37.5}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{8} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{3}{8} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{3}{8} \times -\dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{-2 \times -3 \times -3} {5 \times 8 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{3}{8} \times -\dfrac{3}{5}} = -\dfrac{18}{200} = -\dfrac{9}{100} $